


【翻譯】Blue Lace and Black Silk 藍色空花與黑之絲

by sandykill



Series: Their Kinks [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Office Sex, This got away from me, men in lingerie, porn written by an asexual virgin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 「我想我找到我的性癖了。」哈利與梅林在伊格西那突然的發言中交換了一記眼神。伊格西慌亂地操作手機，將一條貼文同時發給兩人。等待他們將那點開時他臉上的紅暈並未散去，瞧，光是想著這個就能喚起他的慾望了。「好的，我們能做這個的，小子。」「的確，」哈利附和，「我們全都能做這個的。」





	【翻譯】Blue Lace and Black Silk 藍色空花與黑之絲

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blue Lace and Black Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079527) by [hepcatliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz). 



 

  
「我想我找到我的性癖了。」

那是個安靜的星期天，他們三人在沙發上擠在一塊。哈利與伊格西正在看電視，伊格西的頭躺在哈利腿上。梅林在他的平板上敲打著，靠在哈利的身上，還能分出足夠的注意力去指出每一集中科學的謬誤。

哈利與梅林在伊格西那突然的發言中交換了一記眼神。

「跟超時空奇俠(Doctor Who)有任何關係嗎？」梅林問。「我是很聰明小子，但時間旅行超出我的能力範圍了。」

伊格西伸手掐了他的腿一下，但躺回去時掛著笑容。

「不，那跟博士沒有關係，但......我不太知道該從何說起。」

「慢慢來，親愛的，」哈利說，手指梳過伊格西的髮間，等著他繼續。

「我沒有冒犯的意思，但哈利說的對，慢慢來。或許從你如何發現的開始？」

伊格西在哈利的腿上扭動了幾下，低垂著視線，一朵紅暈溜上他的臉頰。「好吧。你們知道，我們談過而我也說過我沒有任何性癖，對吧？」

哈利點頭，回想著那次的對話。梅林完全忘了那塊平板攥住他的手時哈利微笑。

「我的意思是就我過去所知的我沒有。但跟著梅林，還有他的 _招待_ 。就只是......操，那是那麼的 _美好_ ，並且是對我們所有人，而不是只對梅林對吧？於是我從那時就一直在思考，一直在看那類的狗屎。你知道我不是個隨便就臉紅的處子，我看過與做過的夠多了，但......」伊格西坐了起來，激動不安，仍沒看向他們的眼睛。「呃，那些鞭子鎖鏈和『噢爹地』的玩意我都沒啥感覺。」他拿出他的手機，緊張地擺弄著。「所以我就刷個湯不熱殺時間然後我看見了這張動圖。我連我是怎麼找到他的都不知道但 _媽的_ ！」他臉上的顏色轉為深紅。「我......除了跟你們倆同時在一起外我從來沒這麼硬過。我能開給你們看嗎？」

他終於看向了他們雙眼，害怕著自己會看見什麼。然後他肩頭上原本都沒意識到存在的重量卸了下來，當他發現他們臉上除了開放與愛再無它物之時。不過或許是還有一絲絲地飢渴。

「當然可以了親愛的。」哈利空著的那隻手撫上那漲紅的臉頰。「你能讓我們看任何東西。」

伊格西慌亂地操作手機，將一條貼文同時發給兩人。等待他們將那點開時他臉上的紅暈並未散去，瞧，光是想著這個就能喚起他的慾望了。

「嗯嗯嗯嗯，好，」梅林首先發出回應。「我們能做這個的，小子。」

「的確，」哈利附和，「我們 _全都_ 能做這個。」

伊格西微笑，拉低哈利的手機瞧了瞧那些圖片。

_往腿拉上的網襪。被網襪包覆的雙腿踩進一雙黑色的女用內褲。隨著往上拉的內褲是一道勻稱的背影。接下來是被穿上的長褲，並在襯衫拉過肩膀時看見一件黑色的蕾絲胸罩。最後一張圖是一個男人扣著襯衫的扣子，網襪包覆著的腳踩進一雙牛津鞋。_

梅林從他的平板中抬起頭看著伊格西緊盯著那組圖片的模樣。他花了點時間想像著包裹在網襪中的厚實雙腿，在蕾絲遮掩下的隱約的那些痣們。 _操他的我們當然能做這個了_ 。當另外兩人同時抬起頭看向他時他定住了，沒意識到自己剛剛大聲地說出來了。

伊格西大笑，靠過去親了他一下。「好啊，但我們要從哪開始？ _我_ 要從哪開始？」他向後躺到沙發扶手上，哼出一道嘆息。「我不想穿洋裝之類，我不那麼覺得，而且或許不出這個屋子。就只是...這個強壯的男人...這個美麗性感的男人一路往上扣起他的襯衫？操。」

梅林站起身，走了過去跪到伊格西面前，握住他的手。「那我們就從小地方開始。沒有人說你必須現在就把一切弄明白，親愛的。」

哈利牽起伊格西另一隻手，拇指摩挲過指節。「而且沒人說你必須獨自一人搞懂這些，親愛的。我相信這對我們來說都會是一場新的體驗。」

  
*******

  
幾天之後，吃完晚餐時梅林將一個用禮物紙包著的小盒子交給伊格西。哈利微笑看著撕開包裝的伊格西在發現裏頭裝的是什麼時漲紅了臉。

他拿出了一件黑色薄紗的貼身四角褲。布料劃過手心，看著自己的手指在布料間移動，伊格西感到一陣暈眩。在從盒子裡拿出另外一件時他臉上的潮紅變得更深了。這次是皇室藍，跟上一件一樣是貼身四角褲，但是蕾絲的。拿出最後一件時伊格西能感覺到臉上的顏色已蔓延到了胸口。最後的這一件是紅色的，帶著蕾絲的絲質三角褲。

哈利伸出手撥弄著那塊薄紗，等著伊格西看向自己。「我們覺得給你一些選擇會比較好，讓你能從最自在的地方開始。」

「你們說我們能做這個的時候不是在開玩笑。」伊格西吞嚥著估量眼前的禮物。「我沒…...我沒預料到會這麼快開始。」

「你不必拿它們做什麼，小子，」梅林柔聲說。「當然不用在這一刻。就像哈利說的，我們想要你擁有選擇。你能按照自己的意願處理它們。」

「雖然那會很可惜，」哈利插嘴道，「只是讓你知道一下，我們相信那件藍色的在你臀上的模樣一定會很罪惡。」

「 _操_ ，哈利，你不能光是 _說出_ 那些東西。」

「他說的沒錯小子，我們是有意挑那顏色的。我們預期你除了那條內褲什麼也沒穿時，雙眼會比平常更加地可愛。」

伊格西朝那藍色蕾絲伸出手，臉上的顏色越來越紅。「我的眼睛，當你們想像我穿著這玩意時你們就想著那個？」他的手指從蕾絲上頭劃過，感覺到一陣顫慄衝向脊椎尾端。「如果你們是想著我的 _眼睛_ ，」他調笑道，語氣中逞能的意味越發濃厚，「我該做的或許就只是把它穿上好糾正你們這個錯誤。」

「伊格西，你不必......」

伊格西揮揮手打斷哈利。「我知道哈利。這是我的選擇。只是，只是給我一點時間，好嗎？我準備好時會叫你們的。」他果斷地各親了兩人一下後離開房間，希望他們沒能發現自己正在發抖。

 

當伊格西把那條女用內褲小心翼翼地擺到床上時他的手指顫抖著。他逞強的話語沒能成功催眠剩餘的自己。他跪在床前，慢慢地摸過那些布料。那道顫慄重新出現，隨著指尖下布料的觸感沿著脊髓一路向下。他想要知道它在自己的肌膚上是什麼感覺，想知道那藍色是否真能凸顯出他的雙眼。

「操他的，安文。那不過就是條 _內褲_ 。而且只有那麼一個辦法可以知道答案。」

他站了起來，快速地脫光衣服，單單 _想_ 著穿上它就已經半勃著了。他閉上眼睛仰起頭，想像那蕾絲在老二上頭時會是什麼感覺。他的手劃過胸膛，輕聲呻吟。

「別光只用想的，蠢貨，」他暗罵著自己。「你如果 _已經把它穿上_ 那你早就知道那是什麼感覺了。」

他睜開雙眼，深深吸了口氣後伸出手拿起那條內褲。吐出那口氣，他慢慢地踩進它，品嚐著蕾絲在肌膚上的觸感。他已完全硬了，在沒多少布料的女用內褲裡他盡所能地調整好自己。他吸進另外一大口氣，轉向全身鏡看了眼自己現在的模樣。

「Fuck me.」

這比他平時的黑色貼身四角褲短，當他轉過身時他能看見那恰好切齊自己臀肉下緣的剪裁。他轉了幾次身，扭轉並調整直到感覺對了。他停下動作，面對著鏡子再一次看著自己。伊格西知道自己的身材很好，他很努力才得到這成果的，或許還有英俊。站在那，靠一條藍色的蕾絲內褲免於一絲不掛，他覺得他看起來 _很漂亮_ 。

他呼喚樓下的哈利與梅林，當兩人進到房間時他仍站在鏡子前欣賞著自己。他們沒能往房裡走太多步。

「美，」那兩人異口同聲道。

伊格西笑了出來，紅色爬滿脖子與胸口。他從鏡子裡看向目瞪口呆地站在門邊的兩人。「你們是趁等待的時間練的吧？」

哈利率先移動腳步，幾個大步消除了他們倆之間的距離。「完全沒有親愛的，單純是我們眼前的事實。」

梅林努力回過神，甩了甩頭走到伊格西身旁。他抬起一隻手，但遲疑著，從鏡子裡望著伊格西。「我可以嗎？」

梅林擴張的瞳孔中帶著的慾望令伊格西打了個顫。「操，梅林，你不用問的，請你......摸我就是了。」

梅林緩緩移動，手指小心地在他後腰上沿著蕾絲褲頭滑過。雞皮疙瘩浮起，伊格西的頭往後倒去，哈利將其視作邀請。他在伊格西脖子上舔出長長地一條濕痕。「 _令人眩目_ ，」他低聲呢喃，將耳垂吸入口中。

在伊格西的嗚咽中梅林持續著他的探索。他張開手指，掌心撫過那些蕾絲，走經臀瓣間時力道甚至放得更輕。「你無與倫比，伊格西，」他口音濃厚的說，將他的吻印在伊格西光裸的脖頸上。「你知道嗎小子？絕對美得眩目。」

伊格西因那些話語漲紅了臉，他閉起眼睛往後躺在哈利胸口上。「不，」他輕聲說，「不，眩目的是你們倆。」他無法張開眼睛，無法去面對他知道將會看見的兩人的凝視。 _我要把這留到最後_ ，他暗自對自己說，不能確定他們將會怎麼做。

「噢親愛的伊格西，你大錯特錯。」哈利的手指沿著他的身側往下，直到觸碰到蕾絲才停下。他抬起頭看向梅林幽暗的目光。他們倆都能看見伊格西內褲上的濕痕，看著它隨著新湧出的前液閃爍著光芒。兩人進行了一場無聲地交談，幾乎就在一瞬間，他們微笑著表示同意。哈利的手指玩弄著褲頭，微微探進那底下感受伊格西臀上的熱度。「我們是如何能找到這樣精緻美麗的生物的？」他的手指朝裡頭探得更深，在齧咬著伊格西肩膀的同時將它往下拉。

雙手走過伊格西胸膛，梅林湊近舔向一邊乳頭。他為了自己從伊格西體內引出的呻吟低吼，啃咬舔弄著的同時雙手刷過底下的褲頭。「仍然想不明白我們怎能這麼走運，小子，」他在舔咬間低喃，「會有一位如此迷人的年輕人願意選擇我們。」梅林的牙齒沒入那挺立的凸起時伊格西因那感受弓起身子。他嚶嚀著，梅林再舔了一口，下一秒哈利的雙手自顧地環抱住他的胸膛。

梅林的雙手逗弄地在伊格西大腿上下來回游動，拉下了褲腰頭卻又避開他發疼的老二。伊格西哀鳴著睜開雙眼，希望自己只靠一個眼神催促梅林。「我才是幸運的那個，」他氣喘吁吁地，「幸運能擁有你們兩個。」

「親愛的伊格西，」哈利朝他耳裡低喃，歪過頭吻在他的唇上。「你 _必須要_ 停止與我們爭辯了。你令人 _心醉神迷_ 。」

「你是那麼可愛，伊格西，」梅林附和，親柔地吻著伊格西。

「 _光芒四射。魅惑人心。燦爛炫目。令人神魂顛倒。_ 」一道道深吻穿插在低語間，梅林與哈利向他們的愛人訴說他有多麽美麗。

伊格西能感覺到那些文字沒入他的體內，隨著每一個字每一道吻，他們的話語為他帶來的感受越來越深。他在兩人環繞出的擁抱中扭動著，他們的觸碰親吻以及話語將他往邊緣越推越近。

「 _那麼美。_ 」

伊格西大喊一聲射了出來，垂下頭靠在梅林的肩上。哈利的雙臂支撐著他不倒下去，在伊格西高潮後的顫抖中親吻著他的脖頸。他花了一點時間找回呼吸，知道他的男人們會撐著自己。

「 _操他的_ 老天爺。」

「的確。」伊格西能感覺到哈利壓在他脖子上的微笑。他往後躺進哈利懷裡，將梅林拉向自己。

「我很確定我們剛毀掉了一條全新的內褲。」

「或許吧小子，但我可以向你保證我們不再會想到你的眼睛了。」

  
*******

  
這個早上伊格西是最後一個出門的，並決定今天是個適合驚喜的日子。他拿出那個小小的，扁平的禮物盒，打開後是一雙精緻的黑色絲襪。伊格西不急不忙地換衣服，打著顫將絲襪拉到腿上，確定蕾絲花邊是在正確的位置。他紅著臉看著鏡子中的倒影，看著那精緻的絲襪與普通功能性的貼身四角褲之間的強烈對比。

在剛出門的頭幾分鐘裡，伊格西很確定路人們一定能看得出來，從他走路的方式或是拘謹的模樣中看出來。幾分鐘過後，他發現根本沒人知道他西裝底下穿了什麼。他偷笑著，老二抽搐著回想起讓他置身此種境地的畫面，西裝底下的秘密美景。

他本來覺得這是個好主意，直到他在高速列車裡幾乎無法好好坐在位子裡。「 _腿毛_ ，我為什麼沒有想到這該死的腿毛？」

他能感覺到每一根在絲襪底下移動的毛髮，糾纏拉扯，他隔著褲子揉捏抓撓，小心不弄破絲襪。早上的簡報他完全分心了，現在他無法確定那到底是真的有毛在移動還是只是他的腦袋 _想像_ 著有東西在移動。

會議結束的瞬間他飛速衝離圓桌室，甩掉西裝外套時連他辦公室的門都沒關上。哈利緊跟在後，在伊格西的手伸向拉鍊時闔上身後的門。

「早上的會議你分心了，」他開口，然後在伊格西脫下褲子時定住了。哈利的雙眼因眼前的景色幽暗了下來。飽滿的大腿包裹在絲綢之下，蕾絲花邊被襯衫下襬半掩著。哈利眨眨眼對他的頭戴式顯示器下了指令，連線梅林確保他沒錯過這番景象。

「操他的 _沒錯_ 我是分心了！」伊格西呻吟著踢掉他的褲子。「呃啊！我必須脫掉這個。」

「親愛的冷靜點，我不懂這是怎麼了。你看起來 _美極了_ 。」

伊格西停下動作，抬起頭皺著眉看向哈利。他重重地嘆了口氣，叉起雙臂往後靠在自己的辦公桌上。「這本應是個驚喜的。你知道，稍稍離開我的舒適圈，或許為你們倆來場表演。在早上這本來像是個大好主意，但他媽的我沒辦法！腿 _毛_ 啊哈利，我們沒想過腿毛的事！感覺就像有一堆蟲子在我腳上爬！」他越說越激動，雙手在懊惱中揮舞。

哈利走向伊格西，抓住他的雙手將他拉到自己懷中。他環抱住伊格西，親吻他的額側。「沒關係的伊格西，」他的語帶喜愛地說。「你說的對，我們沒有想過那個。」

伊格西在哈利的懷裡嘟噥。「這本來會很美妙的。我都計畫好了。而現在這都毀了，這驚喜，這禮物，就只是因為我不能......」

「不伊格西，這沒被毀了。這或許沒能照你計畫的進行，但我想我們還是能夠讓這成功的。」

伊格西往後退開，瞇起他的雙眼。「我必須 _現在_ 就擺脫它們哈利，它們快把我搞瘋了。我看不出來我們到底要怎麼能 _讓這成功_ 。」

「跟著我一起就對了。」

他鬆開雙手，帶著伊格西回到他的桌旁，推著他直到伊格西坐到桌沿上。哈利單膝跪地，手指沿著伊格西的腿，從髖部往下到腳趾畫出一條軌跡。哈利抬起他的腳，輕輕地吻著腳趾、內側腳踝，接著吻到小腿上。他沿著腿一路往上吻去的同時將伊格西的腳掌放到自己肩上。

哈利到達蕾絲邊緣時伊格西已氣喘吁吁，在他舔著上方的皮膚時發出嗚咽。當哈利咬住他大腿內側那片柔軟的肌膚時他直接驚叫出聲，在哈利舔上那記咬痕時呻吟。

伊格西的雙手找到哈利的頭髮，後者正用鼻尖頂弄著他已完全勃起的陰莖。「操，哈利，這的確是很棒但你只是讓我離被逼瘋更進一步了。它們還是該死的超級癢。」他在哈利含住他老二的頂端，吸吮黑色布料上的那片濕濡時啜泣著。

「我必須對那做點什麼，對嗎？」哈利兩手摸著絲襪慢悠悠地向上滑去，手指插到蕾絲底下。在把絲襪從伊格西的腿上往下脫的同時他舔著每一吋新露出的肌膚。

在哈利的服侍之下伊格西放縱地大聲呻吟，慶幸他們的辦公室是隔音的。他移動著摸往自己的陰莖，但哈利將他的手揮開。

「你不能摸你自己，」他看著伊格西的眼睛堅決道。「我的頭髮或桌子，你自己選。」

伊格西因那指令瞇起雙眼，一抹壞笑從他嘴角升起，他抓住了桌緣。「繼續吧，」他抬起下巴。「盡你的全力吧。」

哈利發出低吼猛然地向上，捏住他的脖子親吻著他。那個吻中沒有半點技巧，只是全然的下流，舌頭與牙齒的交會。起初伊格西還能反擊回去但很快的，在哈利掠奪著他的嘴中敗下陣來。等到兩人終於分開時伊格西已喘不過氣來，眼中閃著光芒的哈利再一次跪回到地面上。

如果伊格西認為哈利剛剛對他的左腿是在挑逗，那他實在不知道現在對方對自己的右腿是在做什麼了。伊格西捏在桌緣的手指結泛白，老二滴滴答答地流個不停。哈利的觸摸帶著更多的存在感，他的親吻潮濕拖沓。當哈利的手指拉扯著蕾絲花邊，手指伸入底下搓揉著肌膚時伊格西的跨猛地往前頂去。

當哈利咬出與另一條腿對稱的咬痕時，伊格西呻吟著哈利的名字射了出來。伊格西頹倒在桌上，哈利脫下那條絲襪。他站了起來彎下身覆在伊格西上方，深情地看著他找回自己的呼吸。

「好吧，沒有被毀掉。」伊格西咧嘴，撐起身體親吻哈利。「嗯，我的內褲或許是毀了，但這是個好跡象。梅林不在這真是太可惜了。」

哈利拉著伊格西跟著自己一起站回地上。他微笑著敲了敲眼鏡邊緣。「別擔心小子，他沒錯過任何東西。」

伊格西能從自己的通訊器中聽見梅林輕聲笑著。「是的小子，哈利確保我有觀賞到整場表演。你看起來美呆了但我恐怕錄影畫面不能提供足夠公正的證據。必須要親眼看看那雙絲襪。」

「噢不，操它的。不管 _怎樣_ 都沒可能再讓我再一次穿上那個癢死人的玩意。」

哈利將他拉近自己，對著他的耳朵低語。「親愛的，我很肯定梅林會確保到時你的心思被別的東西佔據的。」

伊格西打了個寒顫，但在哈利說完之前點了點頭。

「是嘛，好吧梅林，就再穿一次。但該死的你最好讓它值得。」

「這我可以向你保證，小子。現在，讓哈利把你清理乾淨，而我要開始為那些計畫做準備了。」

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者註：  
> 伊格西給梅林哈利看的動圖們：http://nuderefsarebest.tumblr.com/post/83053203109/bringing-this-back-because-its-hot-as-fuck


End file.
